


Ginger

by FalleNess



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Keenler - Freeform, Rejection, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess
Summary: An AU where Elizabeth Keen loves Ressler unconditionally, but he can't answer her feelings.





	Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished my old Keenler prompt I once had a long time ago. I want to give a closure to myself with this work since now I have dubious feels about the ship.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you'll like it. Comments are very welcome. And, of course, those things Liz is saying about Ressler are very much inspired by how gorgeously sexy Diego is in those suits and ties :)
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, you're very welcome to give me a gentle nudge :'D

**_I know you don't love me, but still I burn for you_ **

Caro Emerald, “You don't love me”

 

 _“FBI! Show me your hands!”_  
_“I'm with the FBI too, you idiot!”_

Why?

I've been asking myself this question since you came into my life.

You, who is nothing but the living image of perfection from your impeccably combed red hair till the fingertips of your experienced hands.

Whatever is your disguise, I will easily spot your back in the crowd.

Your smooth voice, sometimes being very much similar to a cat's soothing purring, is wrapping me with warmth, whenever I hear it.

_Ginger._

_“Hey, Liz, you're going?”_

The way you say my name… It seems the blood stalls in my veins, and my lungs are refusing to inhale. There are times I'm scared you might notice how unbearably hard it is for me to focus on the conversation.

Your laugh is ridiculously contagious, and your smile, often encouragingly uplifting or occasionally sly, sparks in me something I can’t even put in words.

 _“She gave you her number? No way.”_  
_“What, you're jealous?”_  
_“You wish.”_

I have no idea how I manage to withstand a penetrating gaze of your jaded eyes and still be able to get back on track.

We are not supposed to do certain things. Rules, and all that. But it doesn’t change the fact how badly I ache for you.

There was a day you walked in, bright as a silver, radiating cheer and joy.

_“I’m getting married.”_

Because, whom else to tell such great news first, if not your partner, right?

Two years.

I don’t recall much of the rest that day. But somehow I got through it.

_Did I?_

_“She’s very lucky.”_  
_“Of course she is.”_

You had always been cocky and slightly arrogant, but I liked it. You and your unbridled confidence. I wish I had it.

Or courage. The one thing I’m lacking so badly.

_Two years._

You. Me.  
We’re always having each other’s back.

 _“Donnie, you okay?”_  
_“What the hell was that?”_  
_“You’re welcome.”_

How much longer can I bear this?

How much longer can I drown the thoughts of you in booze and one night stands?

How much longer?..

 _“You seem a little off lately. You okay?”_  
_“I’m fine, Ressler.”  
_

I guess I love my job just as much as I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is that there's no Tom, Red, they are just partners, and no Audrey. Ressler is that cocky arrogant like in the first ep, but they eventually manage to get along. And at some point Liz realizes she has a crush on him, and it grows into something more, but she can't tell him (she doesn't want to ruin their friendship), so she quietly suffers from this unrequited love. And just as she's ready to tell him, on that day he tells her he's getting married.


End file.
